Interférences
by Ninishimaro
Summary: [RoyxEd]Alors qu’Alphonse, qui a retrouvé son corps normal, est retourné vivre à Rezembul, Edward est resté dans l’armée. La vie à Central continue, et Edward entretient maintenant des rapports troubles avec le colonel…


**Interférences**

**Auteur :** Ninishimaro

**Base : **Hagane no renkinjutsushi (Forcément ça a plus de gueule en VO)

**Résumé :** Alors qu'Alphonse, qui a retrouvé son corps normal, est retourné vivre à Rizembul, Edward est resté dans l'armée. La vie à Central continue, et Edward entretient maintenant des rapports troubles avec le colonel…

**Genre :** One-shot, yaoi, légèrement sexuel…Hum.

**Couple :** RoyxEd

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Fullmetal Alchemist appartiennent à une personne dont là, je connais le nom : Hiromu Arakawa, et elle a mon éternelle reconnaissance.

* * *

_Attention, l'histoire (si tant est qu'il y en ait une…) passe volontairement sous silence le film, et certains « détails » de la série, la fin entre autres…Hum, rien que pour chercher le rapport entre le titre et le contenu, faut se lever tôt_

* * *

Il pleuvait en continu depuis la nuit dernière, et une (petite) forme se mouvait. Un long manteau visiblement rouge, agrémenté d'une capuche rabaissée qui dissimulait le visage de son possesseur. 

Il marchait énergiquement, sans se soucier des quelques rares personnes qui déambulaient dans la rue de si bon matin, et n'importe qui s'approchant un peu, aurait pu l'entendre pester contre le temps de chiotte qui sévissait depuis plusieurs jours sur la région.

C'était dans ces moments là qu'Edward Elric regrettait le plus de ne pas avoir suivi son frère à Rizembul. D'autant que la carte qu'il avait reçue hier semblait insister de manière louche sur le temps estival que connaissait Alphonse, racontant ses activités ensoleillées avec Winry et Pinako.

« - Putain de temps de merde » s'exclama le jeune homme quand, passant sous le flux d'une gouttière qu'il n'avait pas vue, occupé à regarder par terre, il reçut une grosse quantité d'eau d'un coup.

Pourquoi de si bon matin par un temps déplorable, devait-il se rendre au quartier général ?

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an que Edward avait rendu son corps à Alphonse, et même si lui avait conservé ses automails, il avait éprouvé un soulagement sans nom, et un peu du poids oppressant de sa culpabilité s'était relâché.

Les premiers temps, les deux frères étaient demeurés ici, mais bien vite Alphonse avait manifesté le désir de rentrer chez eux, dans leur contrée d'origine, même si beaucoup de choses avaient évidemment changé, le plus jeune des frères Elric avait toujours caressé le rêve de retourner vivre là ou il était né.

Mais Edward s'était montré inexplicablement réticent. Ils étaient partis ensemble, mais après quelques semaines passées là-bas, l'aîné était retourné ici, retrouvant ses fonctions dans l'armée dont il n'avait même pas pris la peine de démissionner, et avait fourni à Al des raison peu convaincantes qui faisait d'ailleurs s'interroger ce dernier.

Par respect pour le caractère un peu sensible de son frère, il n'avait pas insisté, mais cela n'empêchait que Rezembul sans lui perdait tout à coup de sa saveur…

Edward soupira quand enfin, il arriva en vue du bâtiment bien connu dans lequel il travaillait depuis tout ce temps.

Il était rentré la veille d'une mission périlleuse pour laquelle il avait failli laisser sa peau, et rien qu'à l'idée de devoir passer les premières heures de sa journée à écrire un rapport alourdissait étrangement le poids de la montre qui pendait à son manteau par une chaîne en or.

Il finit pas pénétrer dans les lieux, en essuyant rageusement ses pieds, et en égouttant son manteau, et choisit d'office un endroit ou il pourrait remplir tranquillement son rapport de banalités, tellement récurrentes même, qu'à chaque rapport de mission qu'il effectuait, il se demandait si il ne pourrait pas réécrire à l'identique son compte rendu.

Le colonel ne s'en rendrait peut-être pas compte.

En fait, il n'était même pas sûr que ce _bâtard _prenait bien le temps de lire, ni même de feuilleter ce que le Fullmetal lui rendait.

Roy Mustang était aussi suffisant militaire que paresseux bureaucrate.

**_

* * *

_**

Après avoir finalement réussi à rédiger un rapport correct sans trop se répéter, il se dirigea vers le bureau du colonel en traînant les pieds.

Il croisa sur son chemin le lieutenant Hawkeye, sortant manifestement de là ou lui-même se rendait après avoir probablement sermonné Mustang à sa manière, donc subtilement, sur ses méthodes de travail.

Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire formel, puis continua son chemin.

Soupirant bruyamment à l'approche de la porte tant dépréciée, il finit par se stopper net devant et frappa trois coups secs.

Pas de réponse immédiate bien sûr, il fallait souvent s'y prendre à plusieurs fois.

Mais aujourd'hui, Edward n'était pas d'humeur à se plier aux jeux pervers du colonel...

C'est pourquoi il entra sans même réitérer sa marque de politesse, et se posta devant le bureau, ni trop près, ni trop loin.

Bien sûr, maintenant, il restait à attendre que son supérieur daigne relever la tête d'un document dont il ignorait sûrement la dominance au sommet de la pile des affaires courantes il y a deux minutes, c'est-à-dire avant que Riza Hawkeye ne passe dans les environs.

Au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent des heures à Edward, il leva le regard vers son visiteur opportun.

Un sourire ironique vint immédiatement relever ses traits séduisants.

« Tiens…Fullmetal. C'est bien toi alors que j'ai vu tout à l'heure en regardant par la fenêtre…Je n'étais pas sûr, il est encore tôt et il faut dire que tu es tellement petit… »

Le premier réflexe dudit Fullmetal fut de hurler une réponse infantile à cette provocation pas le moins du monde dissimulée, comme il en avait l'habitude, mais il réussit l'exploit de se retenir et se contenta d'acquiescer.

Si cette réaction étonna le colonel, il n'en laissa rien paraître et se contenta d'hausser son sourcil gauche, en étirant encore un peu plus son sourire, et en ne quittant pas des yeux son jeune subordonné.

« Je vous ai fait mon rapport », se contenta de déclarer l'alchimiste blond, avant de le tendre à son vis-à-vis qui prit le temps de se redresser lentement de son fauteuil, avant de s'en saisir.

« Parfait » répondit ce dernier avec assurance en déposant le dossier au sommet de la pile conséquente qui occupait tout le bord gauche du bureau, avant de se repositionner correctement sur le siège, de croiser les bras, et de fixer le fullmetal de manière arrogante.

_Bâtard_

« Autre chose ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui » répondit Edward en minaudant, ce qui accentua le sourire sur le visage du colonel.

« Je voudrais rendre visite à mon frère à Rizembul. Il me manque et comme je n'ai pas d'autres mission de prévue… »

_Et puis, là-bas, il ne fait pas un temps de chiotte_

« Si c'est ma permission que tu es en train de me demander, je te la donne » déclara Mustang, théâtral.

« Parfait » renchérit Edward en insistant sur le terme.

Un silence se fit.

Les yeux rivés sur son rapport négligemment additionné aux centaines d'autres, Edward ne perçut que le grincement du fauteuil indiquant que son propriétaire se levait, et des bruits de pas lents, se rapprochant.

Le colonel stoppa juste à quelques centimètres de lui.

Il sentit son souffle chaud se disperser sur son front.

Un ange passa.

Puis, lentement, une main se posa sa joue dans une caresse langoureuse, et descendit vers le menton pour relever doucement la tête.

Alors que Mustang approchait sensiblement son visage du sien et que sa main courrait déjà insidieusement le long de son torse glissant lentement vers le bas-ventre, on frappa à la porte.

Le colonel le relâcha immédiatement, et Edward en profita pour filer, croisant Havoc devant la porte qui eut l'air surpris en le voyant sortir sans même lui dire bonjour.

_**

* * *

**_

« Pff, quel chaleur de merde !» lâcha le fullmetal.

Habillé en noir comme d'habitude, il s'était retranché sous un arbre là ou il pourrait trouver le plus de fraîcheur possible.

Son frère, assis à côté, rigola brièvement.

Oui.

C'est bien ça qui était plus bon encore que le soleil et la verdure de Rizembul.

Le rire d'Alphonse.

Edward le regarda furtivement pendant que son cadet profitait du moment présent en observant distraitement la nature environnante.

Il avait encore grandi. Il le dépassait bien de 10 centimètres, maintenant.

Le fullmetal bougonna dans son coin, quand le regard de son frère finit par se poser sur lui.

« Au fait, Ed, tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles de Central. »

La veille, quand il était arrivé à bon port, il n'avait effectivement fourni que de vagues réponses aux questions qu'on lui posait sur sa vie là-bas, préférant s'enquérir de celle de son frère, de Winry et de Pinako.

« Comment vont Armstrong, Havoc, le lieutenant Hawkeye et le colonel ? »

« Bien. Armstrong me demande souvent de tes nouvelles. Sinon, je crois bien qu'Havoc a décidé d'arrêter de fumer comme un pompier pour se trouver une petite amie. » répondit Edward en ricanant.

« Et puis, le lieutenant passe ses journées à surveiller le colonel qui est toujours aussi _crétin_ » conclut-il.

« Ils sont ensemble ? » demanda Alphonse.

Surpris, Edward se retourna vers son frère.

« Tu t'intéresses à ce genre de truc, toi ? »

Son cadet se contenta de sourire.

« Non, je ne crois pas.»

« Je pensais qu'après tout ça, ils franchiraient enfin le pas. »

« Comment ça « enfin » ? »

Al sourit à nouveau. Edward était peut-être un génie en alchimie, mais il manquait franchement de psychologie.

« Rien, laisse tomber ».

Le plus jeune des frères Elric s'adossa alors complètement contre le tronc d'arbre, profitant des quelques rayons de soleil qui perçaient à travers les branches. Edward, vexé, se renfrogna et s'affala lui aussi un peu plus.

Au loin, Winry leur fit signe.

* * *

Al était retourné vivre à Rizembul depuis plusieurs mois. C'était avec le plus grand des plaisirs qu'il avait retrouvé cet endroit et leur amie d'enfance. 

Mais il n'avait jamais réellement compris le désir de son frère de demeurer à Central alors qu'avant qu'il ne restitue son corps à son frère, il passait la majeure partie de ses journées à pester contre l'armée, les missions, les rapport et Roy Mustang.

Ou alors, il avait préféré ne pas se poser la question.

Imaginer qu'Ed puisse encore souffrir d'être dans cet endroit à cause du souvenir de la mort de leur mère, l'erreur fatale qu'ils avaient commise, et ce qui en avait découlé, était trop attristant pour lui.

Aussi, il n'insista pas en questionnant trop.

Et c'est uniquement parce que son aîné lui manquait cruellement qu'il voulu rentrer avec lui à Central, et y séjourner quelques temps, quand au terme d'un mois de vacances, Edward décida de repartir.

Durant le trajet, Ed regardait continuellement par la fenêtre du wagon dans lequel ils voyageaient, tandis qu'Alphonse somnolait plus ou moins, peu attentif au bruit continu du passage du train sur les rails, ou plus frontalement, au tapotement des doigts de son frère sur la bordure de la vitre.

* * *

« Temps de chiotte ! » cracha Edward à peine sorti de la gare, tandis que son frère rigolait à côté, puis se tut sous le reproche muet du regard noir que lui renvoya son aîné. 

Enfilant leur capuche respectives, il marchèrent vivement, enfin Alphonse essaya de talonner Edward qui marchait vivement, en direction de la piaule que le fullmetal avait investi après que son cadet a retrouvé son corps et décidé de rentrer à Rizembul.

Arrivés sur les lieux, les frères Elric essuyaient allègrement leurs pieds dans l'entrée, quand une femme à la longue queue de cheval et à l'âge indéfini, se jeta carrément sur l'aîné, une enveloppe à la main.

« Edward », beugla-t-elle, « comme vous avez démoli votre boîte à lettres l'autre jour en confondant le facteur avec un homunculus (1), j'ai du récupéré votre courrier en mains propres, et vous avez reçu ceci »

Le fullmetal, une fois dégagé de l'emprise de cette femme qui avait le don de lui rappeler quelqu'un, saisit l'enveloppe en adressant un sourire de remerciement légèrement crispée à la concierge qui détaillait suspicieusement son petit frère, et entraîna ce dernier hors de portée des griffes de la harpie.

Arrivant finalement chez lui au dernier étage de l'immeuble, il lâcha Alphonse qui était un peu déconnecté depuis l'irruption de la concierge, et le fit pénétrer dans les lieux.

Son cadet détailla l'endroit où vivait son frère avec un air de réprobation tandis que celui-ci profitait qu'il faisait le tour du propriétaire pour ouvrir l'enveloppe, d'autant qu'Alphonse aurait vite fini…

Pas de timbre.

Pas même d'adresse.

_Déposée en mains propres_ avait dit la concierge, c'était l'expression.

Il dégrafa le rabat, et en sortit un _petit_ morceau de papier

_« Je serai à la _petite_ fête du _petit_ hall du quartier général organisée en l'honneur de ma promotion, dans trois _petits_ jours, et comme je ne sais pas quand tu rentreras, je prends un _petit_ moment pour t'écrire ce _petit_ mot afin de te signaler de correctement te vêtir pour l'occasion, où ta _petite_ présence est grandement sollicitée…_ »

BOUM

« Ed, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Alphonse en courant vers la cuisine où son frère s'était retranché.

« Mais Ed, qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ? »

« Mais rien…Euh, j'ai glissé, c'est tout » bougonna le fullmetal, en ramassant son tabouret qui avait stupidement basculé quand il avait frappé la cuisinière...

Alphonse leva un sourcil sceptique mais préféra ne pas commenter.

* * *

L'après midi, les deux frères se rendirent au QG où Alphonse voulait aller saluer ses quelques connaissances. 

Arrivés sur place, ils se firent immédiatement alpagués par Armstrong qui avec sa délicatesse coutumière les pris à moitié dans ses bras.

Après une petite discussion qu'Al et Armstrong animaient quasiment à deux, Havoc vint les rejoindre, ayant entendu du grabuge, et après avoir réveillé Fuery, affalé sur son bureau.

Au beau milieu de la pièce, alors qu'Edward pestait après un commentaire d'Armstrong qu'il avait pris pour lui, ou plutôt pour sa taille, et qu'Havoc, Fuery et Alphonse riaient allègrement, c'est Riza qui vint se joindre à la petite troupe.

Elle et Alphonse prirent de leurs nouvelles respectives, puis commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien.

« Bon, ben nous on va voir le colonel, hein » dit Edward au bout d'un moment.

« Il est absent, en ce moment. Il sera de retour dans deux ou trois jours » dit Riza en souriant d'un air désolé.

_D'où le _petit _mot…_

Edward et Alphonse restèrent encore à parler quelques minutes, puis finirent par quitter Central.

* * *

Roy Mustang marchait dans la ville depuis déjà près d'une heure, un bouquet de fleurs à la main, se dirigeant d'un pas assuré vers une direction bien particulière. 

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de jeune fille qui avait gloussé sous son passage, bien aidées par les sourires charmeurs qu'il leur servait, fort de longues années d'entraînement à la séduction rapide et efficace.

Pourtant, l'humeur du jour n'était pas à la fête.

Cela faisait maintenant un an tout juste que Maes Hugues était décédé.

Quand il était seul et furtivement, en pensant à cela, son visage abandonnait son assurance et son ironie habituelles pour laisser place à un air de mélancolie.

Ces dans ces moments là qu'il ressentait comme un besoin irrépressible de parler à son _petit_ subordonné.

Naturellement, il ne le faisait jamais et préférait recourir aux taquineries habituelles, auxquelles le fullmetal était plus que réactif.

Arrivant aux portes du cimetière, il y pénétra et se dirigea vers la tombe recherchée, pas besoin de réflexion, il l'aurait reconnue, elle et le chemin pour y accéder, entre milles sépultures semblables…

Ayant finalement rejoint l'objet de sa visite, il resta à le contempler un long instant pendant lequel le silence monastique des lieux était à peine interrompu par les gazouillements pourtant incessants de quelques oiseaux de mauvais augure.

Au terme de ce moment de recueillement silencieux, le colonel se pencha devant la pierre tombale et déposa le bouquet de chrysanthèmes qu'il tenait.

Il demeura encore sans un bruit devant la concession, ne pouvant empêcher son regard de dévier vers les plaques funéraires évoquant sa femme et sa fille bien aimée.

Soupirant lascivement, il quitta finalement les lieux et arriva au niveau du portail où son cœur manqua un battement.

Au loin, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds déambulait en gesticulant grossièrement auprès d'une jeune fille manifestement intime, tout en accompagnant ses déblatérations de grands gestes théâtraux.

Roy eut un sourire ironique.

* * *

Des rires et des exclamations de joie fusaient de toute part, tandis que les coupes de champagne s'entrechoquaient dans les coins et que différentes personnes bien vêtues déambulaient de part et d'autre de la salle. 

Soudain, tous se tournèrent vers l'entrée d'où il semblait se passer quelque chose.

Le colonel, dans une tenue d'apparat éclatante de faste, venait de faire son apparition.

Tandis qu'Edward, en costume noir trop grand pour lui, pestait contre ce _bâtard_ qui avait fait exprès de ne réapparaître après plusieurs jours d'absence qu'à ce moment précis histoire de soigner son entrée, Alphonse se répandait en commentaire auprès d'Amstrong sur la mine générale du colonel nouvellement promu führer.

Ce dernier, qui s'était au passage saisi d'une coupe de champagne, allait de groupe en groupe recevant les diverses félicitations, et témoignant d'une modestie hypocrite totalement écoeurante aux yeux du fullmetal qui n'avait même pas besoin de s'approcher pour constater que Mustang minaudait comme une actrice de boulevard.

Daignant finalement enfin atteindre les frères Elric et Amstrong, il salua ce dernier qui ne manqua pas de lui graisser la patte.

Puis, il se tourna vers Alphonse.

« Tiens, Alphonse, tu es venu nous rendre visite » constata-t-il avec une complaisance à peine voilée.

« Oui, je vais rester à Central quelques temps. Je suis content de vous revoir, surtout en de telles circonstances, _führer_ »

« Moi de même » répondit ledit führer en appuyant un sourire séducteur.

« Mais….Je ne vois pas ton frère, se serait-il perdu ? Remarque, cette pièce doit sembler immense pour lui… »

« Ah, ah, ce que vous êtes drôle _führer_ » grimaça Edward en fusillant son _crétin_ de supérieur du regard.

« Tiens » feignit de s'étonner Mustang, « tu était là, fullmetal ».

Bouillonnant, le principal concerné du se retenir pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de son supérieur, tandis que celui-ci le détaillait.

« Et tu as bien reçu mon _petit_ mot à ce que je vois… »

Gêné devant le regard investigateur qui glissait le long de sa silhouette, Ed toussota ce qui eut pour effet de faire relever la tête à Roy qui le regarda d'un œil perçant, son sourire sarcastique s'accentuant.

Si Alphonse sentit bien comme un changement dans l'atmosphère, Armstrong avec sa délicatesse habituelle reprit la parole :

« Bon, c'est bien beau de discuter, mais de jolies filles sont là qui n'attendent que nous » déclara-t-il en ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que toutes celles qui étaient présentes ce soir ne devaient attendre que Mustang qui étaient d'ailleurs probablement à l'origine de leur invitation.

Justement, celui-ci ne se fit guère prier, car il renchérit tout de suite :

« Bonne idée, je vais moi aussi profiter de ces délicates présences »

Il s'éloigna alors avec Amstrong non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard au fullmetal qui rageait tout seul.

_Sale bâtard…_

« Je me demande s'il va inviter Riza à danser » dit Alphonse en les observant s'éloigner.

« Mais c'est une obsession ou quoi » pesta Edward, surprenant son jeune frère.

« Ne t'énerve pas. Je me posais une simple question, c'est tout » répondit Alphonse en jetant un curieux regard à son aîné.

Celui-ci grogna mais ne rajouta rien, conscient de l'étrangeté de sa réaction.

« Quelle fête de merde » râla Edward, seul, retranché dans un coin de la salle, en alignant un verre de champagne.

Alphonse était parti discuter avec Havoc et cie, et lui était là comme un abruti à s'ennuyer ferme tout en regardant le _crétin_ flirter avec toutes les filles de la soirée.

Agacé, il finit pas sortir de la pièce ou se déroulait la fête.

S'éloignant un peu en continuant dans le couloir, il finit par aviser un mur où il s'adossa.

Il resta là un moment à desserrer sa cravate, respirer un bon coup, râler, se repositionner, encore râler.

Il allait finalement rejoindre les autres, quand il stoppa net devant l'ex-colonel.

Edward allait naturellement pester, mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

Il fut plaqué contre le mur, tandis que des lèvres affamées se posaient sur les siennes.

Immédiatement, il sentit une vague de chaleur se répandre dans son corps et se concentrer plus particulièrement sur son bas-ventre.

Quand Edward sentit une langue humide venir lentement caresser ses lèvres jointes, il les entrouvrit légèrement ce qui suffit à Mustang pour approfondir le baiser en faisant d'abord doucement glisser la langue sur le palet, tout en écrasant un peu plus son jeune subordonné contre le mur.

Puis, l'alchimiste de flammes mêla sa langue à celle d'Edward, la caressant langoureusement en saisissant le visage du garçon pour le maintenir contre lui.

Un mois et demi.

Cela faisait trop longtemps.

A bout de souffle, Roy sépara leurs lèvres dans un jappement sensuel ce qui arracha à Edward un soupir de plaisir.

Tous deux restèrent ainsi un instant, respirant avec difficulté, leur bouches à peine séparées de quelques millimètres, le brun tenant toujours le visage de son subordonné entre les mains.

Il éprouvait une irrésistible envie de lui faire l'amour, là, contre ce mur froid.

Mais si les autres ne se formaliseraient pas de leur absence avant un moment, ils pouvaient tout de même à tout moment passer par là, surtout que le fullmetal avait eu l'intéressante idée de se retrancher dans le couloir qui menait aux toilettes.

Finalement, il avisa le placard à balais (2), et y entraîna Edward, légèrement déconnecté.

Introduit dans la petite pièce, il réitéra son geste à plusieurs reprises, quand un énième baiser fut interrompu par une morsure d'Edward.

« Aïe » souffla-t-il, sensuellement.

« C'était qui ? » demanda le fullmetal en haussant les sourcils.

« Qui ça, qui ? »

« Toutes ces filles…Où est-ce que vous les avez trouvé ? »

« Allons…Ne sois pas ridicule » répondit Roy en reprenant le visage d'Edward entre les mains, pour reprendre là où il en était resté.

Ce n'était pas gagné…

« Je ne suis pas ridicule » objecta le jeune alchimiste. « Où êtes vous allé pendant ces quelques jours… ? »

« Oh, ce petit séjour… » commença-t-il en minaudant.

Edward allait répondre vertement…

« …J'ai été fleurir la tombe d'Hugues »

…Et se figea immédiatement…

Mustang en profita pour lui voler un baiser, puis un autre qu'il approfondit alors qu'Edward ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

Se rétractant finalement, il se laissa aller aux sensations grisantes que produisait autant la langue caressante de son supérieur sur la sienne que ses mains, dont l'une descendait lentement le long de son dos pour arriver à la chute des reins.

Un soupir lui échappa quand Roy le serra plus près de lui en appuyant se main droite sur les fesses d'Edward, rapprochant leurs bassins tout en continuant à l'embrasser avec ferveur.

Mustang commence à desserrer la cravate de son subordonné en en profitant pour déboutonner progressivement sa chemise, mais de nouvelles protestations se firent sentir quand Edward mordilla à nouveau la langue de l'ex-colonel.

« Ca va pas, non ? » pesta le fullmetal, sitôt dégagé de l'emprise de son assaillant.

« On a pas le temps pour ça, tout le monde doit être en train de se demander où nous sommes »

« Oh…Et comment vas-tu faire avec « ça » ? » demanda Roy, ayant repris son sourire de prédateur.

Edward baissa les yeux vers l'endroit que le regard de Mustang lui indiquait avant de lâcher un juron.

Mais comment faisait-il pour le mettre dans un tel état après quelques baisers, seulement ?

« Je…euh… » bafouilla Ed, se maudissant d'être aussi…sensible.

« C'est bien ce qui me semblait...» conclut son supérieur en se rapprochant à nouveau de lui.

« Non, pas maintenant » s'exclama Edward un peu plus fort.

Mustang allait répliquer quand une voix bien connue se fit entendre à l'extérieur du cagibi.

« Ed ? T'es là ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?»

« Merde, Al » chuchota le fullmetal à l'intention de Mustang.

D'un doigt barrant ses lèvres, il imposa le silence à son supérieur, puis sortit du placard.

« Al…Ca va ? Oh, euh, j'avais besoin de m'isoler un peu, tu sais, moi, la foule… » mentit Edward, pas vraiment crédible, surtout quand il s'adressait à son cadet, avec un petit sourire gêné.

« T'isoler ? Dans le placard à balais ? » questionna Alphonse abasourdi par l'explication abracadabrantesque de son aîné.

« Oui…Il me faut un endroit avec peu de passage » affirma Edward en prenant un peu plus d'assurance.

« Bon…On retourne à la fête ? » demanda-t-il pour noyer le poisson.

Sans attendre de réponse, il ouvra la marche, bientôt suivi par son frère, on ne peut plus sceptique.

« Et le colonel ? Tu l'as vu ? Il semblerait qu'il ait eut besoin de s'isoler un peu, lui aussi… »

« Non. Tu sais, ce que fait ce type ne me concerne pas… » assura Edward en évitant de relever le ton suspicieux d'Alphonse.

Dans le placard, Mustang accentua son sourire aux propos de son jeune subordonné, et s'adossa contre une vieille table sans doute déposée là par flemme.

Il devait attendre un bon moment pour refaire apparition dans la fête, sans que cela paraisse suspect, surtout qu'Alphonse, bien plus clairvoyant qu'Edward, semblait avoir quelques doutes…

Il ferma les yeux en pensant qu'un jour bien sûr, il arriverait enfin à obtenir ce qu'il voulait du fullmetal.

Après tout, il l'avait promis à Maes devant son cercueil.

**FIN**

**(1) Aucun rapport avec un certain film...**

**(2) Quoi, qui a dit "Le coup classique"?**

_Et oui, c'est fini…Bon, cette fiction ne raconte pas vraiment d'histoire, mais je l'ai totalement rédigée à partir de sa structure, donc elle peut paraître confuse…_


End file.
